BH6: noche de miedo
by Pyro phoenix-bird
Summary: La idea era una fiesta en una vieja casa. Esa era la idea de Hiro, pero no esperaba que esa noche de diversión se volvería una noche de miedo. Tadashi vive. Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Mi personaje preferido" del foro "El Valle Encantado: Dónde la magia comienza".


**Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 la película es propiedad de Disney con derechos de Marvel Cómics**

 **Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Mi personaje preferido" del foro "El Valle Encantado: Dónde la magia comienza"**

* * *

Era un día normal en San Fransokyo, era 24 de Octubre, 7 días para Halloween, todas las casas y locales estaban adornados con la festividad, habían pasado ya 4 años desde los sucesos de la película, Hiro ya de 18 estaba cursando su último año de universidad, seguía juntándose con sus amigos y hermano quienes ya se habían graduado. La historia comienza a 10min de terminar la clase de ese día.

"Vaya, todavía no puedo creer que seré anfitrión de la siguiente fiesta de Halloween" –dijo Hiro

"Pues créelo niño, este año tú darás el susto" –dijo un compañero- "pero la duda invade, ¿Dónde la harás?"

"Bueno solo es cosa de conseguir un sitio dónde hacerlo y que vaya el salón más invitados" –dijo Hiro y la campana sonó

Todos se habían regresado a sus casas. Hiro regresó al café de su tía donde estaban sus amigos Fred, Honey, Wasabi y Abigail, su hermano Tadashi y su pareja GoGo.

"Hey miren es Hiro, hasta que llegas niño" –dijo Tadashi

"Hola chicos" –los saluda- "chicas" –las saluda- "chica especial" –la saluda de beso- "adivinen"

"Tu ombligo empezó a hablar contigo" –adivinó Fred

"No, este año me tocó a mí planear la fiesta de Halloween" –dijo Hiro

"NO INVENTES" –dijeron sus amigos

"Pero para eso debió aparecer en tu casillero el…" –dijo Wasabi, pero se detuvo al ver un cetro con una calabaza- "el bastón de Halloween"

"Wow Hiro hará a fiesta, ¿Dónde la harás?" –preguntó Fred

"Pues esa es la incógnita, ¿Dónde?" –dijo Hiro- "Hey Fred, ¿Podrías prestarme tu mansión?"

"Uy Hiro quisiera pero no puedo, mi papá la usará para una junta de trabajo y me pidió no molestar ese día" –dijo Fred

"Diantres, bueno de seguro hay un almacén en el muelle voy a llamar" –Hiro sacó su teléfono pero…

"¿Puedo sugerir un lugar?" –una voz se hizo oír, se dieron vuelta y vieron a un chico tomando café, tenía un aire misterioso, era gótico

"¿Tú quién eres?" –preguntó Honey

"Noburo, un compañero de la escuela" –respondió Hiro- "¿Tienes un lugar dónde?"

"¿Y si haces la fiesta en… la casa de los Okamoto?" –preguntó

Los chicos se asustaron al oír el nombre de esa casa.

"¡Ni muerto, esa casa lleva abandonada desde que tengo memoria, tal vez más!" –se exaltó Hiro- "¡Oí las leyendas, ese lugar está embrujado!"

"¿Embrujado?" –preguntó Abigail

Fred usó voz macabra- "si nena, allá hay fantasmas, zombis, Y CONEJITOS" –todos lo miraron "Really nigga?"- "ay bueno a algunos les asustan los conejitos"

"Oh vamos niño, no me digas que no harás la fiesta ahí, es buen ambiente, además ustedes personas de ciencia, ¿Creen que enserio existen los espantos?" –preguntó Noburo

"… Bueno, si dará buen ambiente" –Hiro lo consideró- "ok ahí será, amigos, hermano están invitados, vayan disfrazados" –dijo Hiro

"Bueno nadie se quiere perder una fiesta, ok iremos" –dijo Tadashi

Hiro decidió planear la cosa con ayuda de sus amigos, compraron los adornos, tía Cass hizo los bocadillos, al día siguiente en la escuela Hiro dijo dónde la haría, no se esperó las reacciones de todos, pero los convenció. Ahora Hiro, GoGo y Tadashi habían llegado a la casa, era de 2 pisos, grande para una familia de 15, estaba vieja, con telarañas, el piso rechinaba, el tapiz de las paredes se despegaba, lo típico.

GoGo enciende las luces- "aún funcionan" –dijo

"Este lugar si parece tener buena pinta" –dijo Tadashi viendo un cuadro de un hombre- "oigan, ese es Harada Okamoto, el que fue el propietario de la casa"

"Las muchas leyendas que hablan de ese hombre" –dijo GoGo- "pero la más popular es que antes vivía feliz con su familia, pensó que todo era perfecto, pero descubrió que sus hijos no eran suyos, que eran de un amante que su esposa llevaba a su casa cuando él trabajaba, cuando lo supo se volvió loco, mató a su esposa y a sus 4 hijos en orden de mayor a menor ahorcándolos con una cadena, para que ninguno lo reconociera usó un esmoquin todo negro y cubrió su cabeza con un saco de lona" –siguió- "cuando los vecinos lo supieron hicieron su propia sentencia en su contra, lo colgaron de un árbol con su propia cadena"

"Lo mataron una noche de Halloween, la leyenda dice que cada año vuelve para vengarse de los que pongan un pie en su propiedad" –dijo Tadashi

"Aterrador. Bueno el lugar está bueno, iremos a casa y volveremos con las decoraciones" –dijo Hiro y se fueron

 **-Día de Halloween**

Hiro y Tadashi estaban en la casa poniéndose sus disfraces, iban llegando sus amigos, el 1ro fue Fred

"Esta fiesta estará de cosa" –dijo Fred quien estaba disfrazado del Soldado del Invierno, con una peluca larga y negra, un cubrebocas de plástico, el brazo izquierdo cubierto de aluminio con una estrella roja pintada

"Y aterradora" –dijo Abigail llegando disfrazada de Gem la personaje de Tron el legado

"Ay Abi que sexy te ves" –dijo Fred abrazándola de la cintura y ella del cuello

"Y tú mi soldado te ves intrépido" –ambos se besan

"Oigan enamorados ya después se dan muestras de afecto" –dijo GoGo llegando disfrazada de Dánica Patrick la corredora de NASCAR

"Amante le la velocidad eres, amante de la velocidad serás" –dijo Fred

"Yo le dije lo mismo Freddy" –dijo Honey apareciendo disfrazada de Rapunzel de Enredados

"Bonito disfraz Lemon, si se parecen" –dijo Abigail

"No es la 1ra vez que oigo eso, ya andan diciendo que somos parientes" –dijo Honey

"Pues si lo ves bien si podrían ser parientes" –dijo Wasabi apareciendo disfrazado de Jason con una máscara de hockey manchada, un machete de plástico y la ropa gastada- "Hiro, Dashi, ¿Están listos?"

"Ya casi" –dijo Tadashi y sale de su cuarto disfrazado de Llanero solitario, con el uniforme y placa de Texas ranger, el sombrero blanco, el antifaz y las armas de juguete- "¡Hi-yo, Silver!" –dispara las armas

"Wow mi héroe enmascarado" –Honey lo abraza- "¿Me llevas a cabalgar?"

"Cuando quieras" –dijo Tadashi y se besan

"¡Hiro llegaremos tarde!" –gritó Fred

"¡Llegar tarde es elegante!" –dijo Hiro al otro lado de la puerta y sale de su cuarto disfrazado de Quicksilver de Los Vengadores 2, con el pelo pintado de blanco con pintura removible con agua y la ropa- "adivinen quién soy" –nadie decía nada- "¿No la vieron venir?" –dijo con acento europeo- "QUICKSILVER, Fred me sorprende que tú no adivinaras"

"Pues perdón" –dijo Fred- "¿Por qué te disfrazaste de Quicksilver?"

"Porque como me veo ahora a los 18 años y con el pelo blanco si me parezco a Aaron Taylor-Johnson el actor que hace de Quicksilver" –respondió Hiro

"Si, ambos tienen una novia más vieja que él" –dijo Fred en burla pero GoGo lo cacheteó

"Solo soy 3 años mayor que Hiro" –dijo GoGo- "vieja si es la esposa de Taylor-Johnson que es 23 años mayor que él"

"Lo que dijiste fue ofensivo Freddy, me hiciste enojar, correré hasta el puente de la ciudad y gritaré" –Hiro dio un paso al frente y devolvió el pie a su lugar- "volví XD"

"¿Y Baymax vendrá?" – preguntó Honey al ver a Baymax disfrazado de Hombre de malvavisco de Los Cazafantasmas

"No, él ayudará a tía Cass con los dulces para los niños" –dijo Hiro

"Chicos, ya deben irse a su fiesta" –dijo tía Cass apareciendo con un bowl de dulces y disfrazada de bruja

"Ella tiene razón debemos irnos" –dijo Hiro- "adiós, chao tía" –todos se depidieron

Los chicos fueron directo a la fiesta, Tadashi llevó a Honey en su motoneta, cuando arrancó gritó "Hi-yo, Silver" y se fueron. Llegaron hasta la casa, todavía no llegaba nadie.

"Oye Fred qué bueno que tu padre nos prestó su equipo de sonido" –dijo Hiro

"Ya sabes Hiro, él con gusto" –dijo Fred

"Ya no deben de tardar los invitados mejor preparemos la cosa" –dijo Hiro

Acomodaron las botanas, para darle efecto pusieron los bocadillos en mesas con forma de ataúdes de madera, los bocadillos tenían forma de cosas espantosas y asquerosas, la hielera con las bebidas también parecía un ataúd con hielo y refrescos. Todo estaba listo. Los invitados llegaron, las luces estaban apagadas.

"Hamada no hizo nada, lo supe este niño no lograría hacer una fiesta en una casa de los sustos" –dijo 1 de los chicos disfrazado de vampiro

"Yo fui el que le dio la idea" –dijo Noburo, no estaba disfrazado, pero su estilo si daba la pinta

"Vámonos, haremos la fiesta en mi…" –el vampiro se vio interrumpido por una luz que se hizo ver iluminando un ataúd

Los chicos se asustaron por eso, 1 de ellos se hizo el valiente y se acercó, el ataúd se abrió lentamente, dentro estaba Headcliff el mayordomo de Fred quien se levantó y vio a todos asustados.

"Bienvenidos a la fiesta" –dijo Headcliff con su actitud seria, aplaudió 2 veces, las luces se encendieron y la música se oyó

Aparece Hiro con sus amigos, con el cetro de Halloween en manos.

"¡Bienvenidos a la fiesta mis compañeros e invitados!" –gritó Hiro

"Vaya Hamada si te luciste, esto se ve increíble" –dijo un chico disfrazado de SpringTrap versión Pole-bear

"Ya ven cuando me comprometo a algo lo cumplo" –dijo Hiro- "pero vengan no se queden así es una fiesta"

Todos los invitados hicieron caso. Hiro subió de los escalones de las escaleras principales y voltea a verlos.

"¡Nuestro DJ pondrá diferentes canciones para que la diversión no se acabe y no pararemos hasta que nos duelan las piernas!" –gritó Hiro y todos ovacionaron, Hiro usó un dispositivo holográfico que inventó para traer monstruos falsos a su alrededor- "¡DJ!"

El DJ puso la canción Thriller de Michael Jackson, por cada paso que se oía en la canción Hiro iba bajando un escalón hasta que empezó la canción cantada por él por un auricular: watch?v=ZEHsIcsjtdI

 **Hiro.** _It's close to midnight_

 _Something evil's lurkin' in the dark_

 _Under the moonlight_

 _You see a sight that almost stops your heart_

 _You try to scream_

 _But terror takes the sound before you make it_

 _You start to freeze_

 _As horror looks you right between the eyes_

 _You're paralyzed_

Los chicos seguían los pasos de Hiro.

 _You hear the door slam_

 _And realize there's nowhere left to run_

 _You feel the cold hand_

 _And wonder if you'll ever see the sun_

 _You close your eyes_

 _And hope that this is just imagination_

 _Girl, but all the while_

 _You hear a creature creeping up behind_

 _You're out of time_

Los pasos se hicieron más movidos.

 _They're out to get you_

 _There's demons closing in on every side_

 _They will possess you_

 _Unless you change that number on your dial_

 _Now is the time_

 _For you and I to cuddle close together_

 _All throught the night_

 _I'll save you from terror on the screen_

 _I'll make you see_

Llegando a una parte instrumental todos se quedaron quietos.

 **Voz.** _Darkness falls across the land_

 _The midnight hour is close at hand_

 _Creatures crawl in search of blood_

 _To terrorize y'all's neighborhood_

 _And whosoever shall be found_

 _Without the soul for getting down_

 _Must stand and face the hounds of hell_

 _And rot inside a corpse's shell_

 _The foulest stench is in the air_

 _The funk of forty thousand years_

 _And grizzly ghouls from every tomb_

 _Are closing in to seal your doom_

 _And though you fight to stay alive_

 _Your body starts to shiver_

 _For no mere mortal can resist_

 _The evil of the thriller_

Cuando se creyó que la música paró la canción siguió en instrumental y todos bailaban y Hiro siguió.

 **Hiro.** _'Cause this is thriller_

 _Thriller night_

 _And no one's gonna save you_

 _From the beast about to strike_

 _You know it's thriller_

 _Thriller night_

 _You're fighting for your life_

 _Inside a killer_

 _Thriller_

 _Thriller_

 _Thriller night_

 _'Cause I can thrill you more_

 _Than any ghoul would ever dare try_

 _Thriller, thriller night_

 _So let me hold you tight_

 _And share a killer, diller, chiller_

 _Thriller here tonight_

 _Thriller_

 _Thriller night_

 _'Cause I can thrill you more_

 _Than any ghoul would ever dare try_

 _Thriller, thriller night_

 _So let me hold you tight_

 _And share a killer, diller, chiller_

 _Thriller_

El instrumental siguió. Y al final una risa malvada, todos aplaudieron.

"Gracias gracias lo agradezco, ¿Quién quiere la siguiente?" –preguntó Hiro ofreciendo el auricular

"¡Yo quiero!" –dijo Abigail tomando el auricular

"¡Esa es mi chica, hazlos gritar!" –la animó Fred

"Hiro, deja los hologramas, ¡DJ, quiero Call all the monsters!" –pidió la castaña

El DJ alzó el pulgar y puso la canción: watch?v=bmSpn3EnsE0

 **Abigail.** _Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters  
Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters_

Ahí inició la música.

 _Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye_

 _Heart thumps and you jump  
Comin' down with goosebumps!  
You dared to go there  
I'ma I'ma get you so scared!_

 _We're wantin' to  
We're hauntin' you  
We're wantin' to  
Eh eh_

 _If you stayed in too late  
To be getting afraid  
This scene's extreme…  
I I I I'ma get you so scared!_

 _We're wantin' to  
We're hauntin' you  
We're wantin' to  
Eh eh_

Ahí se quedó quieta.

 _Gonna get your body shakin'  
Wishin' you could just awaken_

 _Here we go…_

Ahí el baile se intensificó.

 _Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
If you're only dreaming  
Why I hear you screaming?  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
We're comin' to get ya!_

 _Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters  
Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters_

 _You hide or you try…  
Kiss tomorrow goodbye!  
We thrill to your chill…  
B-B-B-Buckin' for a freak-out!_

 _We're wantin' to  
We're hauntin' you  
We're wantin' to  
Eh eh_

 _We might just bite underneath the moonlight  
More fun if you run!  
I-I-I-I'm I'm already chasin'_

 _We're wantin' to  
We're hauntin' you  
We're wantin' to  
Ehh ehh_

Volvió a quedarse quieta.

 _Gonna get your body shakin'  
Wishin' you could just awaken_

 _Here we go…_

El baile se intensificó otra vez.

 _Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
If you're only dreaming  
Why I hear you screaming?  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
We're comin' to get ya!_

 _Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters  
Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters!_

 _Gonna paint it red, get inside your head, head, head  
Like a demon choir playing with fire, fire, fire_

 _Gonna get your body shakin'  
Wishin' you could just awaken_

 _Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
If you're only dreaming  
Why I hear you screaming?  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
We're comin' to get ya!_

 _Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye_

 _We're comin' to get you!_

Al final todos le aplaudieron a Callaghan la menor.

"Esa es mi chica" –Fred le aplaudió y la abrazó

"Gracias Fred" –le devuelve el auricular a Hiro- "me divertí"

"Bueno dejaremos al DJ tocar algunas canciones para los que quieran bailar solos o en pareja" –dijo Hiro dándole el auricular al DJ- "o coman algo lo que quieran"

Así la fiesta siguió. Algunos bailaban solos, otros como Hiro y GoGo, Tadashi y Honey y Fred y Abigail bailaban en pareja, cuando las 3 parejas mencionadas tomaron un descanso se encontraban tomando un descanso para comer bocadillos; el receso duró 5min porque terminó al ver a Hiro discutiendo con un invitado.

"¡QUE SI!" –gritó Hiro

"¡QUE NO!" –gritó el invitado disfrazado de Flash

"¡QUE SI!"

"¡QUE NO!"

"¡QUE SI!"

"¡QUE NO!"

"¿Qué pasa?" –Tadashi se metió en la pelea

"Este imbécil dice que Flash es más veloz que Quicksilver" –se quejó el pelinegro con el pelo pintado de blanco

"Porque lo es" –dijo Flash

"Claro que no, Quicksilver es más veloz" –dijo Hiro- "es tan veloz que para él el mundo va en cámara lenta"

"Flash es tan veloz que se abatiría en una carrera con una bala y ganaría" –dijo Flash

"Quicksilver es tan veloz que él las desvía con sus dedos"

"Flash es tan veloz que su novia terminó con él por "rápidito""

"Quicksilver es tan veloz que ni la luz lo vence"

"FLASH"

"QUICKSILVER"

"FLASH"

"QUICKSILVER"

"FLASH"

"QUICKSILVER"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" –Flash se hartó y golpeó a Hiro dejándolo en el suelo

"ÉL ES MI NOVIO" –GoGo pateó en su entrepierna a Flash dejándolo en el suelo- "Hiro, ¿Estás bien?"

Hiro se levanto.

"Ay sí, estoy bien" –se levantó- "no pasó nada, que siga la fiesta"

 **-Horas después**

La fiesta ya había cavado, los compañeros de Hiro ya se estaban yendo.

"Gracias por venir" –se despidió Hiro

"Buena fiesta Hamada, hasta el lunes" –le respondió un chico disfrazado de zombi, todos se despidieron y se fueron

Solo quedaban Hiro y su grupo.

"Bueno lo mejor sería volver a nuestras casas" –dijo Hiro

"¿Por qué habría de irnos ahora?" –oyeron una voz, era Noburo

"¿No te fuiste?" –dijo Hiro sorprendido de verlo

"Neh, quise quedarme otro rato" –dijo Noburo- "deberíamos quedarnos un poco más, no desperdiciar los bocadillos y bebidas que quedaron"

"Él tiene razón Hiro, no hay que desperdiciar y no comimos mucho" –dijo Tadashi

"Mmm… ok podemos quedarnos un poco más" –dijo Hiro arrimando unas sillas y unas mesas para acomodarlos a todos

Todos se sentaron. Tiempo después estaban jugando a adivinar la canción, el 1ro fue Fred.

"A ver adivinen esta"

 **Fred.** _If you love it like I love it_ _  
_ _And you feel what I feel inside_ _  
_ _If you want it like I want it_ _  
_ _Then baby let's get it tonight_ _  
_ _If you feel it, say hell yeah_

"Es "This is love" de Will i am" –dijo GoGo

"Correcto, vas tú" –dijo Fred

"Ok, a ver… esta"

 **GoGo.** _Ya no me sabe el día, menos la dicha,_ _  
_ _se me entristece el corazón_ _  
_ _Lo que te extraño, vida,_ _  
_ _y lo que sufro_ _  
_ _es tan inmenso como el sol._ _  
_ _Te sigo amando en contra del rencor_ _  
_ _aunque se muera mi alma de dolor._

""Entre el mar y una estrella" de Thalia" –dijo Tadashi

"Bien cuñado, te toca" –dijo GoGo

"Ok a ver si adivinan esta canción"

 **Tadashi.** _All this talk about being in love_

 _I could never get into the party_

 _Never really understood what it was_

 _What's the big deal anyway?_

"Cantas "Confetti falling" de Big Time Rush" –dijo Hiro

"La adivinaste, a ver tú" –dijo Tadashi

"Ok, ya la tengo"

 **Hiro.** _I remember the nights_

 _Caught up in dreaming my 'goodbyes'_

 _Watching the door for anything more than an ordinary life_

"Es "Top of the world" de Greak fire mi favorita" –dijo Honey

"Si, tu turno" –dijo Hiro

"A ver déjenme recordar"

 **Honey.** _Mirando a la distancia, pequeño todo es_ _  
_ _y los miedos que me ataban, muy lejos los dejé._ _  
_ _Voy a probar que puedo hacer sin limitar mi proceder_ _  
_ _Ni mal, ni bien, ni obedecer jamás_.

"Es "Libre soy" de Frozen" –dijo Abigail- "ya la sabía desde que dijiste "distancia", pero quise seguir escuchando"

"Ah pos a ver tu turno" –dijo Honey

"Ok adivinen esta"

 **Abigail.** _Just let me be._

 _Who I am_

 _It's what you really need to understand._

 _And I hope so hard for the pain to go away._

 _And it's torturing me._

 _But I can't break free._

 _So I cry and cry but just won't get it out._

"Adivinaré "Silent scream" de Anna Blue" –dijo Noburo

"Adivinó, bueno gótico es tu turno" –dijo Abigail

"Mi turno, está bien"

 **Noburo.** _They think you're crazy._ _  
_ _They think you're mad._ _  
_ _They call you stupid, worthless, tell you you're not worth it._

"Es "If you knew" de Joel Faviere" –dijo Wasabi

"Oh si la adivinó, ok eres el ultimo canta" –dijo Noburo

"Bueno a que esta no la adivinan"

 **Wasabi.** _It's been too long, the blood shed on the_ _  
_ _walls inside of me,_ _  
_ _What was I to do when they could see?_ _  
There's only one suit,_ _  
_ _Where else was I to shoot?_ _  
_ _Yet now I'm stuck for all eternity._

Todos intentaban adivinar, ninguno, hasta que…

"Es "I'm the purple guy" de Dagames" –dijo Hiro- "conozco todas las canciones de Five Nights at Freddy's esa no es la excepción"

"… Si era esa" –dijo Wasabi y todos se ríen

"Oigan si es divertido estar con ustedes" –dijo Noburo

"Amigo, júntate con nosotros" –dijo Fred

"¿Y con qué seguimos?" –preguntó Hiro

"¿Qué tal…" –Noburo tomó una linterna e ilumina su rostro- "… unas historias de terror?"

"Uy si me sé una" –Fred toma la linterna- "¿Han oído la historia… del perro araña?"

"¿El perro araña?" –dijeron todos al unísono

"Criatura con cuerpo de araña y cara de perro" –dijo Fred

"… Fome" –dijo Tadashi

"Si no yo me la creo" –dijo Fred

"Por suerte yo si me sé una que me contó una prima cuando era niño" –dijo Wasabi y le dan la linterna- "¿Nunca se han preguntado por qué la población bajó en Detroit? Bueno lo sabrán cuando escuchen esto…"

De repente se escucho un extraño ruido de afuera, como cadenas moviéndose fuertemente. Dejando desconcertado a todos.

"¿Y eso?" -preguntó Tadashi

"No lo sé" -respondió Noburo inocentemente

"Ya no importa… continúa " -pidió GoGo

Sin esperar más el chico con disfraz de Jason siguió narrando.

 _Se dice que hace muchos años por ese lugar, vivía una joven y bella mujer junto con sus 2 hijitos. Todo iba bien, los niños eran muy felices y su madre los quería muchísimo. Pero una noche lluviosa de invierno, ocurrió algo terrible…_

 _Aquella noche, el padre de los niños, quien los había abandonado tiempo atrás regresó. Sin él la familia era feliz y esa noche el llanto y desesperación se volverían a notar en la casa, por no hablar de las brutales palizas que tanto los niños como la madre sufrían._

 _La pesadilla de la mujer se estaba haciendo realidad. Con su odio, el hombre logró entrar a la casa gritando que todos fueran a recibirlo, los niños espantados se escondieron y la madre por amor a sus hijos se enfrentó cara a cara con su ex esposo hasta que sufrió un golpe que la dejó inconsciente durante varias horas._

 _Cuando despertó busco a sus hijos por todos los rincones de la casa, pero no hallo rastro de ellos ni del padre. Desesperada, corrió bajo la tormenta llorando y gritando sus nombres._

 _Pasaron días, semanas, meses y muchos años hasta que finalmente murió de tristeza…._

 _Nadie supo nada de los pequeños, nadie los vio nunca más. No aparecieron sus cuerpos o alguna señal de que su padre se los llevó. Desde entonces se dice que el espíritu de la mamá no descansa en paz y todas las noches se le oye llorar y lamentar por los alrededores de esa ciudad. Y muchas personas corren tras sus hijos para esconderlos, por temor a que esa mujer se los lleve para volver a ser feliz…_

Wasabi vio las expresiones de sus amigos.

"Buena historia, compadre" -dijo Fred

"Creo que mi corazón se detuvo" -dijo Hiro

"Si, a mi también"-comentó GoGo abrazando a su novio para que la protegiera

"Oye Noburo ¿Estás bien?" -preguntó Honey al ver que este estaba escondido bajo el mantel

"Eso fue… realmente… terrible" -dijo Noburo horrorizado

"Tranquilo, solo fue una historia" –la rubia trató de calmarlo

"Cierto, no es real" -dijo Hiro

"¿Seguro?" -preguntó Noburo dudando

"Si" -respondieron los demás

"Bueno es mi turno de contar una historia" –dijo Hiro tomando la linterna- "antes de contarla una pregunta, ¿Alguna vez habían escuchado la historia de la niña de la falda roja?"

"No"

"Entonces prepárense" –dijo Hiro y se aclara la garganta

 _Lo siguiente le sucedió a un hombre, dijo que desde que escucho una historia de miedo sobre una niña con una falda de color roja… cosas extrañas comenzaron a suceder._

 _Nadie presto atención al principio…. pero un día….. un amigo suyo lo visito por la noche… el volteo la mirada hacia una de sus ventanas de su casa y le dijo a su amigo "una niña con falda roja está afuera de la ventana ahora mismo y creo que nos está viendo", y apenas dijo eso la luz se apago… al dia siguiente fueron a buscarlos a la casa del hombre y los encontraron muertos, colgados de una Viga._

 _Ahora todo aquel que ha oído esa historia… ha visto a una niña con una falda de color rojo, adentro de su casa en tres días. Así que tengan cuidado…_

Hiro vio las reacciones de sus amigos y no tenían precio. Todos hasta la valiente GoGo estaban aterrorizados por la historia de su amigo con disfraz de Quicksilver.

"Creo que no podré dormir esta noche" –dijo Fred con Abigail muy pegada a él

Honey abrazó muy fuerte a Tadashi- "no dejes que me atrape" –pidió

"Nena es solo una historia, pero no dejaré que nada te pase" –besó su frente

"Vaya Hiro nos lograste asustar" –dijo Wasabi

"Oh por Dios eso fue espeluznante" –dijo Noburo

"No te rindas con 2 cuentos, es mi turno" –dijo Tadashi tomando la linterna- "ok esta historia que les contaré le ocurrió a Kumiko Inuko, una antigua amiga mía de la secundaria que al escucharla por 1ra vez me quedé traumado"

Ahora la atención iba al chico con disfraz de Llanero solitario.

 _Un día Kumi salió del instituto como normalmente lo hacía, pero ese día por alguna extraña razón decidió tomar una camino diferente._

 _Después de caminar unos minutos, vio a una niña llorando y Kumi le preguntó que le pasaba. La niña señalo con el dedo una vieja casa y entre sollozos le explico que su gato se había metido allí. La niña no quería ir a buscarlo, tenía miedo y se le veía muy aterrada._

 _Amablemente Kumi, que era muy buena persona, decidió ayudar a la niña y buscar al gato._

 _Al llegar a la entrada, vio que la puerta estaba abierta y no había nadie en la casa por lo que decidió entrar. Cuando lo hizo la puerta se cerro de golpe, a pesar de ello Kumi decidió continuar adelante. De pronto el gato apareció corriendo por las escaleras, Kumi lo siguió._

 _Al llegar al segundo piso, el gato estaba allí, en medio del pasillo mirándola fijamente, como si la hubiera estado esperando. Cuando Kumi se le acerco para atraparlo este escapó hacía una habitación que tenía la puerta entreabierta._

 _Al entrar en la habitación, Kumi se quedo sorprendida. Era la habitación de una niña, tenía las paredes forradas de papel rosa y las estanterías llenas de preciosas muñecas que observaban fijamente a los intrusos. Pero Kumi no se sorprendió por la cantidad de juguetes que habían en la casa, ni tampoco porque un caballito de cartón de balanceaba solo, misteriosamente. La habitación, a diferencia del resto de la casa, estaba nueva, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado._

 _De pronto su mirada se centro en una foto en la que se podía ver una familia. Al parecer el padre, la madre y su hija, la niña que ahora estaba allí en la calle esperando que le trajese a su gatito._

 _Kumi se empezó a asustar de verdad, todo esto ya no le gustaba, así que decidió volver sin el gato y escapar de aquella casa antes de que ocurriese algo. Pero justo cuando se dio la vuelta para salir, ahí estaba la niña ensangrentada y llorando y le gritó:_ " _¡Ellos me mataron! ¡Y harán lo mismo contigo!"_

 _Se dice que años después Kumiko fue levada al manicomio y que aun recibe visitas de la niña, pidiéndole que le regrese su gato…_

 _El grupo no lo podía creer._

"Ok… lo admito eso si me dejo aterrada" -dijo Abigail

"Un muy buen relato hermano" -admitió Hiro

Las demás asintieron, aun tratando de recuperarse del susto.

"Es lo peor que había oído en mi vida" -dijo Noburo aún traumatizado.

"Mmm... no, he escuchado peores" -comentó GoGo

"¿De veras? Pues vas mi amor" –dijo Hiro quitándole la linterna a su hermano y se la da a ella

"Umm… ¿Van a seguir contando historias chicos?" –Noburo ya no lo soportaba

"No lo entiendo Noburo" -dijo Hiro desconcertado- "Tu tuviste la idea de hacer la fiesta en una casa que se cree embrujada y eso es mucho susto, y que también nos quedáramos aquí siendo ya muy noche, se supone que deben gustarte las historias de miedo"

"No es que no me gusten solo que… ¡Ya! ¡Son un cobarde! ¡Lo admito!  
¡Soy un miedoso que se esconde en una coraza fría y gótica!" -exclamó él apenado-"Pero es que esas historias realmente me ponen la piel de gallina y ahora les juro que estoy totalmente petrificado" -agrego cubriéndose con sus brazos

"Descuida, nada de esto es real ¿verdad?" -dijo Honey para que sus amigos la apoyaran

"Bueno, la verdad… " -murmuró Hiro

"NO, no es real" -dijo GoGo rápidamente alzando la voz para que su novio no metiera la pata y asustara más al pobre Noburo

De nuevo se dio ese inusual ruido de cadenas.

"¿Alguien sabe de dónde rayos viene ese ruido?"-preguntó Tadashi fastidiado

"No es nada… solo la ventana… solo…" -trató de explicar Noburo- "adelante cuenta tu historia GoGo" -dijo para cambiar el tema

"Muy bien, la historia que voy a relatarles es muy poco conocida, pero aún así es real así que escuchen…" –dijo la chica disfrazada de Dánica Patrick

 _Muchos años atrás, en Norteamérica, habitaba en una vieja cabaña una mujer cuyo nombre era Rosa. Rosa era muy feliz, vigorosa y muy bella. Pero… al fallecer su esposo, Rosa fue, con el paso de los años, volviéndose loca. Ella y su esposo habían criado 4 hijos. Rosa, poco a poco, fue empezando a tratarlos muy mal. Los hijos ya no se le acercaban, porque Rosa cada vez que los veía se enojaba muchísimo, y los golpeaba tan fuerte, que los gritos de las pobres criaturas penetraban en los oídos de otras personas que vivían cerca._

 _Rosa tenía dos hijas mujeres y dos varones. El mayor se llamaba Nathan, después Javier y luego María y Andrea. Cierto día nublado y frío inusual, Rosa dijo a sus 4 hijos:_

 _"Acompañenme a buscar el desayuno ¡Ya!"_

 _Los niños, sin decir una palabra, siguieron a su madre y fueron al bosque._

 _Ya estando en medio del bosque, Rosa dijo a Nathan: "Tu vendrás conmigo. El resto de ustedes, busquen leña por ahí"_

 _Nathan, siguió a su madre mientras sus hermanos fueron en la dirección contraria. Cuando estaban lo bastante alejados de los demás, la madre le dijo muy lentamente a Nathan: "Acércate"_

 _Él lo hizo y se acercó a su madre, ella dijo: "Espero que comprendas lo que hago. Desde la muerte de tu padre, muchas cosas han cambiado y sin él estamos perdidos. Voy a acabar con esto ahora mismo. Lo siento, pero al mismo tiempo, no lo lamento…"_

 _Y tomó una pesada roca con sus manos y la dejo caer sobre la cabeza de Nathan sin piedad alguna. Con el cadáver de su hijo enterrado, volvió corriendo hacia los demás niños y les dijo: "Nathan fue capturado por lobos. Será mejor que volvamos a casa"_

 _Las pobres criaturitas no sabían lo que les esperaba..._

 _Ya en casa, todos listos para dormir, Rosa llamo a Javier, él obedeció. Rosa le dijo: "Tráeme 2 huevos por favor"_

 _Javier obedeció y le entregó la fruta a su madre, Rosa dijo: "Ahora tráeme esas hojas que están en mi huerto" refiriéndose a las hojas de huerto que plantó hace 2 semanas._

 _Javier le dio las hojas. Rosa las recibió, cocinó los huevos, mezcló ambas cosas y se la entregó a su hijo:_ _"Cometelo... hijito..."_

 _Javier no entendía nada, y pensó que solo era un cariño muy repentino y raro de su madre. Javier se comió la fruta sin sospecha alguna. Al rato, Javier cayó al suelo. Lo que pasa es que había mezclado la fruta con la hoja de extraña planta venenosa._

 _Luego fue hacia Andrea y de María corriendo, mientras decía: "¡Javier acaba de morir asfixiado de la nada!"_. _Andrea logro dormirse, pero María no._

 _A la mañana siguiente, ya levantada la madre llamo a María: "Debes estar muy cansada como para ir a hacer tus quehaceres ¿No?"_

 _María asintió con la cabeza. Rosa la acostó en su cama, y comenzó a cantarle la nana del pajarito, canción que ella le cantaba a María cuando ella era apenas una bebe. A María le agrado esta sensación de ternura, y quedo profundamente dormida, ya que no había descansado en toda la noche transcurrida. Cuando María soñaba con el coro de los ángeles, Rosa atravezó el pecho de María con un cuchillo cebollero._

 _Como las 2 ocasiones anteriores, fue corriendo hacia Andrea y dio esta excusa: "¡Alguien entró a la casa por la noche y mató a María!"_

 _Ya estaba sola Andrea, y Rosa dijo: "Debo confesarte una cosa, querida y odiada hija mía…yo he sido la que mato a tus hermanos. Yo lo hice todo. Le rompí la cabeza a Nathan… envenené a Javier… e hice que María durmiera para poder atravesarle el corazón. Y ahora, voy a ahorcarte muy lentamente, para que sufras como ninguno de tus hermanos… ¡Te odio pequeña inútil!"_

 _Andrea lloraba: "¡No madre! ¡No lo hagas!"_

 _Y así lo hizo la desquiciada señora, mató a todos sus pobres hijos… pero eso no acaba aquí…_

 _También mato a 5 familias más, ya nadie anda por esa zona pues cuentan que está embrujada, y que si alguien va por ahí de noche se dice que aparecen su hijos penando y pidiendo ayuda y si pasan por las casas donde la desquiciada madre mato a las familias se escuchan lamentos de personas pidiendo ayuda._

 _Algunos dicen que ella misma fue la que mató a su esposo. Hay rumores de que todavía está viva y aún busca más víctimas…_

Parecía que esa última historia los había asustado a todos. Abigail estaba en shock del susto, Hiro algo pálido, Fred escondido detrás de Wasabi, este tratando de cubrirse con su máscara, Tadashi con cara de espanto y con Honey en brazos como recién casados, mientras que Noburo cubriéndose con sus manos y con los ojos bien abiertos.

"Buen relato mi amor" -dijo Hiro- "asustó más que el mío"

"Si, fue único… ahora si nos podemos irnos" –dijo Noburo

"No" -dijo Fred

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque es tu turno"

"¿Es mi turno?"

"Claro, esta vez te toca asustarnos a nosotros"

"No estoy seguro, chicos. Si no me gusta escuchar historias de miedo ¿Cómo esperan que cuente una?"

"Se creativo" -aconsejó Honey

"Además esta será la última definitivamente y nos vamos" -comentó Wasabi

"Bueno… ok" -todos se acomodaron para escucharlo- "…había una vez un chico…"

El ruido de cadenas los interrumpió por 3ra vez esa noche.

"Ok, ya basta ¿Qué es todo eso?" -preguntó Honey harta del ruido

"Seguro unas ramas o el viento, yo no lo sé" -respondió Noburo dudoso.

"Bueno continúa con tu relato Noburo"-pidió GoGo

"Ok… y él invitó a sus amigos a pasar la noche en una vieja casa" -siguió él

"Esto estará bueno" -comentó Wasabi riendo levemente junto a Fred notando el parecido que tenía su historia con la realidad

"Se la pasaron charlando, cantando, se divirtieron mucho y empezaron a conocerse…" -contaba Noburo, con cada detalle mientras algunos de sus amigos soltaban un bostezo con notorio aburrimiento

"Despiértame cuando comience la parte de miedo" -se quejó Wasabi acomodándose para tomar una siesta.

"Oye, eso no fue nada amable" -le reclamó Fred

"Dale una oportunidad"-dijo Abigail

"Continúa Noburo, pero esta vez intenta abreviar un poco" -le aconsejó GoGo

"Entonces llegó la hora de dormir y ellos abrieron la puerta de la habitación y… y…"

"¿Qué?" -dijeron los demás unísono esperando que el gótico continuara pues la historia se iba poniendo interesante.

"No… no creo que pueda…"

"Continúa" -insistió Tadashi

Noburo escondió su cara entre sus brazos y comenzó a sollozar atemorizado.

"Ay por dios… Ay por Dios…no puedo continuar, es demasiado terrible… demasiado horrible ¡No puedo!" -dijo con lagrimas en los ojos para luego escapar de la sala y adentrarse en la sala

"Chicos… ¿Acaso esta… está asustado de verdad?" -preguntó Abigail preocupada

"Parece que si" -dijo Fred

"Oigan, deberíamos ir a disculparnos. No era nuestra intención aterrarlo tanto" -dijo Honey

Los demás asintieron. Pero las luces se apagaron, Hiro se dirigió a encender el interruptor que se encontraba al lado de la puerta de entrada, pero por alguna extraña razón este no se encendió por más intentos que el pelinegro hacía.

"Mejor llevamos una linterna, chicos. Algo raro pasa con la luz"

Unos minutos después todos iban caminando entre los pasillos de la casa, con cierto temor y extrañeza, pero no les sorprendía, la casa estaba vieja y deteriorada, las luces iban a fundirse en cualquier momento

"¿Donde estará?" -preguntó Wasabi mirando las oscuras y vacías habitaciones

"Ni idea" -contestó Tadashi

De pronto escucharon ese insólito sonido de cadenas agitándose que cada vez se iba haciendo más y más fuerte.

"Ahí va ese ruido de nuevo" -dijo Hiro pensativo.

"Noburo dijo que solo era el viento ¿Recuerdas?" -le susurró GoGo

Él asintió.

"Tal vez, pero no sé si…" -fue diciendo Hiro pero un grito de Honey lo interrumpió

"¿Que sucede?" -preguntó Tadashi preocupado por su amada

"¡¿Que tienes debajo de los pies?!" -preguntó ella alarmada

Hiro miró hacía el suelo, se sorprendió al descubrir que estaba parado sobre un líquido rojo, su rostro palideció después de revisar el líquido. Sus amigos solo con ver la cara de terror del pelinegro, adivinaron lo que era.

"Es… es…" -titubeó Fred

"Por favor amor, no lo digas" -pidió Abigail

"¡Es sangre!" -exclamó de caer al suelo, desmayado. Abigail, Tadashi y Wasabi fueron a auxiliarlo para comprobar que estuviera bien. Y así fue.

Un susurro sonó, lo raro era que solo Honey lo oía.

"¿No oyen algo?" –preguntó ella

"No oigo nada" –dijo Hiro y ayudó con los demás a auxiliar a Fred.

" _Bueno están ocupados, no notarán si voy y vuelvo_ " –pensó Honey y se alejó

Llegó hasta un cuarto infantil, habían 2 literas y juguetes.

"Aquí debieron dormir los niños" –el susurro se volvió a oír, se oía en el armario

Lentamente se acercó, con miedo abrió lento el armario, grande fue su sorpresa y susto al ver dentro a 2 niños y una niña sentados, abrazando sus piernas y las cabezas bajas llorando.

"Oigan los 3, no deben estar aquí y menos de noche" –Honey se hincó para estar a más o menos su altura

Pero se murió del susto al verlos subir la mirada, sus ojos estaban manchados de rojo y con marcas de cadena alrededor de sus cuellos.

"Huye" –dijo un niño

"Irá por ti y tus amigos" –dijo el otro

"¡Está atrás tuyo!" –gritó la niña

Pero fue tarde, una cadena se enroscó en su cuello y fue jalada. Su grito se oyó por toda la casa.

"¡Esa era Honey!" –gritó Tadashi al oír el grito

"Wasabi y Tadashi vayan a ver" –ordenó Hiro y ambos fueron

En eso Abigail ve una figura correr.

"Hiro mira, debe ser Noburo" –dijo ella

"Quédate con Fred, GoGo y yo iremos" –dijo Hiro

Ambos novios fueron a seguir esa figura, lo perdieron de vista, luego lo volvieron a ver correr, lo siguieron hasta llegar a la puerta que daba al patio trasero, se miraron un momento y luego salieron.

"¿Noburo? ¿Estás aquí?" –preguntó Hiro

"Tal vez no fue él, tal vez algún ladrón" –dijo GoGo luego unos cuervos salieron volando cerca de ella, ella gritó y abrazó a Hiro- "Hiro tengo miedo"

"Tranquila yo te protejo, no dejaré que nada te pase" –dijo Hiro abrazándola

No llovía, pero un relámpago iluminó el patio, y lo que vio GoGo despertó todo el miego que ella se guardó desde niña y gritó. Hiro exaltado volteó a ver donde ella y también se espantó de lo que vio: un esqueleto colgado de un árbol por una cadena, su rostro era ocultado con un saco de lona y un esmoquin gastado.

"¡ES HARADA OKAMOTO, EL HOMBRE QUE FUE EJECUTADO POR SUS CRÍMENES!" –gritó GoGo muy asustada

"Y su fantasma volvió por venganza" –una voz los alteró, era Noburo

GoGo no lo soportó y salió corriendo de ahí.

"GOGO ESPERA" –Hiro vio al chico- "¿De qué hablas cómo sabes eso?"

"Verás Hiro hay una pieza de la leyenda que no sabes, eran 4 hijos, pero mató a 3, 1 era aún recién nacido, fue el único que Harada si concibió, lo dejó vivir por eso, iba a cuidarlo"

 **-Con GoGo**

GoGo dejó de correr, jadeaba y lloraba.

"No puedo seguir, tengo miedo" –luego algo cayó frente a ella- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Eran Fred y Abigail colgados del cuello de la misma cadena.

"AMIGOS, USTEDES NO" –gritó GoGo, iba a correr de nuevo pero alguien estaba frente suyo

Lo vio bien, era una figura con un esmoquin negro gastado con un saco de lona en su cabeza, tenía una cadena en una mano y en la otra tenía arrastrando a Wasabi y Honey.

"TÚ, OKAMOTO, NO ME MATES POR FAVOR" –rogó llorando

Pero Okamoto no dijo nada, soltó los 2 cuerpos, con ambas manos listo para ahorcar a GoGo, pero Tadashi la empujó y lo ahorcaban a él.

"TADASHI NO" –gritó ella

"Mi razón de vivir ya no está, no podré vivir sin ella" –decía mientras lo ahorcaban

"¿Pero y Hiro?" –decía llorando, esa casa sacó su lado sensible

"Cuida a Hiro, sean felices juntos" –sonrió con una lágrima y murió

 **-Con Hiro**

"Ahorita mientras hablamos tus amigos deben estar muertos" –dijo Noburo

"¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué te hemos hecho?" –dijo Hiro

"¿Qué me hicieron? POR CULPA DE TU PADRE Y LOS DE TUS AMIGOS ME QUEDÉ HUÉRFANO" –Hiro se sorprendió- "FUE TU PADRE EL QUE DIRIGIÓ ESA MUCHEDUMBRE QUE SENTENCIÓ A HARADA OKAMOTO, YO ERA UN BEBÉ EN ESE TIEMPO" –Hiro ya había captado lo que pasaba- "oh mira, ahí está mi papá" –tras Hiro apareció Okamoto con su cadena- "tuve que reunirlos aquí a ti y tus amigos, fue por eso que alteré los votos para que fueras tú el que planeara la fiesta de Halloween y convencerte de hacerla en la casa donde nací"

Hiro no lo podía creer, Noburo lo abrazó por la espalda.

"LISTO PAPÁ CUMPLE TU VENGANZA" –gritó el gótico

Pero no contaba con que GoGo le diera un batazo noqueándolo.

"GoGo"

"Hiro, están muertos, todos" –Hiro no lo creía- "hay que huir, huyamos de la ciudad, solo tú y yo, casémonos, tengamos hijos"

Hiro lloraba, la besó, GoGo correspondió eso, pero vio que el fantasma movía su cadena, asustada soltó el beso y lanzó a Hiro recibiendo ella la cadena en su cabeza.

"GOGO" –se le acercó, el golpe destrozó su cráneo, había muerto

Hiro ya tenía una vida planeada con ella, ahora se había ido

"¡NO, no puede acabar así!" –lloraba por ella, luego vio al fantasma con su cadena- "¿Quieres matarme?" –dejó su cuello expuesto- "¡¿Qué esperas? Hazlo!"

El fantasma de un lazo enredó la cadena en el cuello de Hiro y empezó a apretar.

"Amigos, papás… GoGo, nos veremos en pocos minutos" –decía Hiro mientras lo ahorcaban, todo se le empezaba a nublar- "tía Cass, te quiero" –ya no sentía nada, Hiro se había ido

"Hiro, HIRO" –se oía la voz de GoGo

Hiro abrió los ojos de golpe y se flexionó, estaba en la fiesta, vio a GoGo.

"GOGO" –la abrazó fuerte

"Hiro" –ella lo abrazó sorprendida

"GOGO, ESTÁS BIEN" –dijo exaltado

"Pues claro que estoy bien, a mi no me golpearon" –dijo ella

"¿Golpearon? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" –preguntó

"Estabas discutiendo con el chico disfrazado de Flash porque decía que es más veloz que Quicksilver y en un momento de la pelea te golpeó, quedaste inconsciente" –dijo Fred

"¿Qué? Ah sí ya recuerdo, pero ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está el fantasma de Okamoto? Y se supone que todos morimos" –dijo Hiro

"Tuviste una pesadilla, producto de comer muchas golosinas" –dijo Honey- "suponiendo lo que soñaste, ya sabes que cuando mueres en un sueño despiertas"

"¿Nada de eso pasó?" –sus amigos asintieron- "… Noburo"

"Eo" –apareció

"Dime la verdad… ¿Es Okamoto tu padre?"

"¿Mi padre…? JAJAJAJA, no, no es mi padre, a lo mucho podría ser mi bisabuelo, Hiro él murió hace 1 siglo"

Hiro se puso de pie.

"Ok, lección aprendida: no volver a comer mucho antes de dormir o que te noqueen" –dijo Hiro- "ah por cierto" –con el bastón de Halloween golpea a Flash dejándolo inconsciente- "por el mal trago que me hiciste pasar, QUE SIGA LA FIESTA"

El DJ puso música lenta para parejas, entre ellos estaban Fred y Abigail, Tadashi y Honey y Hiro y GoGo.

"GoGo" –llamó su atención

"¿Si Hiro?"

"Cuando me gradúe de la carrera y… nos casemos" –ella se sonrojó- "¿Tendrías hijos conmigo?"

Ella se sorprendió por eso.

"Claro que si, Hiro te amo, eres mi mundo"

"Y tú el mío" –ambos se besan

Toda esa pesadilla había acabado, ahora Hiro disfrutaba de la fiesta junto con sus amigos, meses después se graduó de la universidad, consiguió un buen trabajo en KreiTec, junto con su equipo seguían defendiendo la ciudad. Un año después se casó con GoGo y tuvieron a sus hijos, GoGo dejó a Hiro ponerles los nombres, los llamó como a sus padres, Tenzin y Mako Hamada Tanaka, Tadashi y Honey tuvieron una niña, Sakura Hamada Miyazaki, Fred y Abigail tuvieron un niño que por suerte Callaghan pudo ver tras su liberación, lo llamaron como a sus abuelos, Robert Stan Lee Callaghan, y todos vivieron felices.

-FIN-


End file.
